


vivid

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Twin Towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kotaki’s neck hurts from leaning down so much.





	vivid

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

After rehearsal, Ryuusei eyes the youngest member of their group, who is rubbing his neck like it hurts him. Like the rest of them, he worries about their baby, even if sometimes they want to punch him in the face for being a brat.

“You okay?” Ryuusei asks, approaching Kotaki and replacing Kotaki’s hand with his own.

Kotaki arches into the touch and Ryuusei frowns at the tension, working out the knots as firmly as he can.

“Have you been using the laptop too much again?” Ryuusei asks. He knows his neck is the first to berate him for trolling the Internets for too long.

But Kotaki shakes his head. “Kissing.”

“Kissing?” Ryuusei repeats, bewildered. “Kissing hurt your neck?”

“Girls are, like, a whole meter shorter than me,” Kotaki whines.

“I’m just as tall are you are and I can kiss girls without hurting myself,” Ryuusei says. “How long do you kiss for?”

“A couple hours,” Kotaki answers plainly, and Ryuusei’s jaw drops in response. “Why, how long do you kiss for?”

“Ten minutes?” Ryuusei guesses. He’s never really thought about it. Kissing is usually just a prelude to other things, which he’s certainly not going to discuss with Kotaki. He’s very aware that Kotaki has probably had sex by now; he just doesn’t want to hear about it.

“You’re missing out,” Kotaki tells him, like he’s the older one with all of the experience and Ryuusei raises an eyebrow at his tone. “Kissing is so much fun.”

Kotaki lolls his head onto Ryuusei’s shoulder and Ryuusei gives up trying to massage the younger man’s neck, just slinging an arm around him instead. “Bet you don’t get to do this with many people.”

“Just you,” Kotaki says, taking full advantage of the rare situation to cuddle the fuck out of Ryuusei while standing up. “My neck feels better.”

“Good.” Ryuusei gives him a squeeze and begins the process of prying the other body off of him. It’s not the first time and it probably won’t be the last; for someone so big, Kotaki sure manages to attach himself to other people fairly easily.

Naturally he doesn’t get very far, those soft eyes not far from his own as Kotaki balances himself with both hands on Ryuusei’s shoulders. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ryuusei replies. It would be awkward if they weren’t idols, if they didn’t drape all over each other whether there was a camera or not, and honestly Ryuusei’s happy to have someone he doesn’t have to look down at too.

“Want me to show you how fun kissing can be?” Kotaki asks.

“Subtle you are not.” Ryuusei smirks. “I’ve kissed you before, you know. Or have you kissed so many of us that you forgot?”

Kotaki rolls his eyes and makes a very unattractive snort, which just has Ryuusei laughing because this one doesn’t even try to be seductive. “That wasn’t a real kiss, Ryuu. _This_ is a real kiss.”

Even with fair warning, Ryuusei jumps when Kotaki’s lips press against his, those arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. A second passes and already it’s nothing like their silly fanservice kiss from before, Kotaki’s fingers twisting in his hair as they come together over and over, tilting their heads to fit together better, and Ryuusei’s hands grasp onto Kotaki’s waist when a hot tongue licks at his.

Ryuusei’s tension rises, his nerves tingling with every little contact. One of Kotaki’s hands slides down Ryuusei’s jaw, fingers curling along his cheek like they’re just resting there, and it’s such a gentle gesture that something flutters in Ryuusei’s chest, shifting his attention from what happens next to what’s happening right now.

“This is so much more comfortable,” Kotaki murmurs against Ryuusei’s lips, not quite pulling away to speak. “I should just kiss you instead.”

“Okay,” Ryuusei readily agrees, tugging on Kotaki’s waist to urge him closer, and Kotaki’s grinning when Ryuusei leans in again. He tries to deepen the kiss but Kotaki’s not having it, dragging his lips down Ryuusei’s jaw and back toward his ear where he licks a rather sensitive spot and Ryuusei shivers where he stands.

“You gonna fall over?” Kotaki asks, not that he stops doing any of the things that has Ryuusei’s knees wobbling. “You gonna make your kouhai hold you up?”

Ryuusei’s about to spout off a good retort when he’s urged backwards until the hard wall meets his back. A thump sounds next to his head and he forces his eyes open to find Kotaki looking smug, one arm stretched out to balance himself against the wall.

“Did you just kabe-don me?”

“I did.”

This is probably the only time this will ever happen to Ryuusei in his life, and he definitely sees the appeal as Kotaki looms the small distance over him. It has his blood boiling and he grabs for Kotaki’s shirt, yanking him closer until they’re kissing again, faster and more heatedly than before as Kotaki presses flush against him and nearly shoves him into the wall.

“Ryuu,” Kotaki breathes.

Ryuusei shivers at the sound. “Yeah?”

“It’s been longer than ten minutes.”

“Brat,” Ryuusei says affectionately.

Kotaki grins. “I can’t help that I’m so irresistible.”

“We should really stop spoiling you,” Ryuusei mutters between kisses. “You’re getting a big head.”

“Never stop spoiling me,” Kotaki pleads, and it’s so genuine that Ryuusei reaches up to stroke his hair. “Don’t stop doing that either.”

“Spoiled brat,” Ryuusei says again. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Kotaki purrs at that, pressing Ryuusei further into the wall as he distracts them from all further conversation with his mouth. This may have only started because Ryuusei is almost the same height as Kotaki, but now it’s about the two of them together, how well they match passionately as well as physically. Ryuusei isn’t bored at all, constantly focused on the feeling of Kotaki’s lips on his, which at this point he’s gotten used to. He imagines that he’ll still feel the pressure long after they part, when there’s no barely legal giant latched onto him, kissing him senseless.

It’s much longer before they finally break apart, Kotaki pressing his forehead to Ryuusei’s shoulder as he catches his breath.

“Don’t do that, you’ll aggravate your neck,” Ryuusei chides him, jabbing his shoulder forward to urge Kotaki back up.

“Doesn’t hurt anymore,” Kotaki protests, stubbornly returning his head to its prior position. “Everything is spinning in my mind.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Ryuusei preens, and he can almost feel Kotaki roll his eyes.


End file.
